super_free_game_bros_the_fearsfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Bevel
For the white version, see Bevel. Black Bevel is the tritagonist of Bevel's Painting. She is a critical story character as well... This is in fact, the real "Bevel". She's confirm on December 27, 2015 and debt on January 29, 2016. Appearance Her clothing is like White Bevel's but with black hair, red eyes and a green beret. She also wields a paint brush but using red paint (inspired by the Red World). Her clones has one big red eye. Background Due to the books (in Bevelese), she tries to find her precious brush so she can finish her painting but yet scribbled and alone. She doesn't want to hurt anyone but the thorny words start hurtling at her. She plans to kill her own heart to a world that she feels nothing. In the section when White Bevel reacts to the heart, it state that her mom always played the piano to her, she wanted to hear it closer, she went to the world outside and her mom is not there. She had nowhere to run, so she immediately throw the broken mirror on the wall at her dad and didn't move. History Black Bevel is first seen with her friends in the real world. When White Bevel talks to Black Bevel, she will just stare at her. Blue World She is seen stomping on the red painting. When White Bevel burst in the door, she vanished. Red World One of her clones appears in the big canvas and chases White Bevel. A Black Bevel clone will only knocks you down when White Bevel tries to paint the door black and her clone got spiked, vanish and leaves behind the black paint. Dead Inside When White Bevel stabs the heart with a scissors/glass shard, she instead turned into Black Bevel and walk away in a dirty door. A Rousing Success She appears with the Bear Chef and the Reaper chasing White Bevel. She is actually a fairy to surprise White Bevel. Revenge When White Bevel went back to the real world, White Bevel decides to kill Black Bevel and her friend with a Canvas Scraper. First and Last Friend When White Bevel agrees with her as friends, they start to draw a Bevel painting. The Real Me When White Bevel disagreed with her as friends, White Bevel said you are me, the two of us make one me. So Black Bevel decides to merge with White Bevel as one. Bevel's Painting When White Bevel gives her brush to Black Bevel, she walks to the door and paints it white. In the real world, Black Bevel is in her room painting White Bevel and leaves. Extra Scenario When her painting came to life, she starts to like White Bevel as friends. Gallery 54272707 p0.jpg Bevelspaintingtrueend.png Blackbevel.png|Black Bevel's in-game sprite (To be Added) {|width="100%" class="darktable" border="1" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="2" !colspan="2" style="-moz-border-radius:7.5px; border-radius:7.5px; text-align:center; font-size:13.5px; font-weight:bold;"| Super Free Game Bros THE FEARS |- ! style="background:white"|Set A | style="background:black" class="navbox-list navbox-odd; font-size:small"| |- ! style="background:white"|Set B | style="background:black" class="navbox-list navbox-odd; font-size:small"| |- ! style="background:gray"|Set C | style="background:black" class="navbox-list navbox-odd; font-size:small"| |- ! style="background:black"| | style="background:black" class="navbox-list navbox-odd; font-size:small"| Category:Characters Category:Bevel's Painting characters Category:Female characters Category:Humans Category:Chasers